Getting Reacquainted
by gatorwk
Summary: Taking place 3 months after S4 ends, this story is about Betty and Matt deciding they are meant to be together. I hope you like it.


Taking place 3 months after S4 ends, this story is about Betty and Matt deciding they are meant to be together. I hope you like it.

Getting Reacquainted

Chapter 1: Choices

Leaving NY, her family, friends, and coworkers, was one of the hardest things Betty had ever done. Betty is enjoying her new life and job, but when she lets her guard down, she has to admit something, or should I say someone, is missing in her life. Even though she was flattered by Daniel's attraction to her, got additional closure with Henry, and had Gio again remind her to be true to herself, none of them are who she is missing. Despite all her brave statements of "starting over" and "moving on" that is a lot easier said then done. Betty, when alone at night with her thoughts, has to acknowledge she still has strong feelings for Matt.

As summer is approaching, Betty glances at her NY skyline calendar and realizes that Matt's 6 months in Africa are due to end almost any day. She has not communicated with him in writing or by phone the whole time he has been away because she thought blocking him from her mind, almost pretending that she never knew him, was easier than admitting she loves him and misses him. However, the date on the calendar seems to call to her, so she decides she has to know, even with her fears about his lack of career focus, if their feelings are still there, so Betty sends Matt a telegram.

The telegram reads: " Matt, per my calculations your tour should be close to over. I know I said 6 months was too long to say were still together, but moving on has not happened for me even though I've done my best to do so. I need to know if your feelings have changed and you've moved on. If that is the case, I'll do my best to do the same. If not, I want to meet to discuss what our future might hold." Betty

Chapter 2: Questions

Meanwhile, in Africa, Matt is packing his belongings and saying goodbye to his coworkers and the villagers. The past 6 months have been among the most rewarding and lonely of his life. Several times Matt thinks about contacting Betty, but stops himself due to not wanting to bring up feelings that will have to wait until his obligations in Botswana are met. His feelings for Betty remain strong and have even grown, with his helping others making him feel more worthy of Betty and her tendency to be selfless. Lee, who had become a mother-like figure to Matt, brings him a telegram.

Matt opens the telegram, and, as he is reading, tears of joy come to his eyes.

Lee: "that message is from Betty, isn't it."

Matt: "Yes, it is, and I am liking what I am reading."

Lee: "Well, what are you waiting for, get out of here and go to her!"

Chapter 3: Answers

Over a week has passed since Betty sent the telegram and she has not gotten a response. Betty is beginning to doubt herself for sending it and thinks that maybe his feelings for her have changed and she is going to have to move on after all.

As Betty is getting lost in her thoughts of what might have been, her assistant buzzes her and says, "You have a visitor."

Betty: "Who is it?"

Matt, who had quietly come into her office without Betty noticing has to catch his breath at seeing her, before he replies "I got your message and decided it was best to answer you in person."

Betty slowly turns around and rubs her eyes. "Am I dreaming or is it really you, Matt."

Matt: "You are not dreaming, although seeing you, looking so polished, accomplished, and sure of yourself, makes me wonder if I am really here." "And, in case you were wondering, my answer to your telegram is that my feelings for you are stronger than ever. I can imagine spending the rest of my life with you, trying to make you as happy as you make me."

Betty smiles at Matt and says "well, that is great news, because I can imagine being with you forever too, because, although I've been afraid to admit it before since I didn't want to get hurt, I'm in love with you."

Betty then jumps into Matt's arms and passionately kisses him, with neither of them noticing or caring about the stares they are getting from Betty's co-workers.

Chapter 4: The Future

When they finally end their embrace, Matt says "Betty, I have a personal and business proposition for you." "First, let me say that my tour has taught me how rewarding it is to do for others and I want to do more." "One way I can do more is to start a publication for good works and I think I know someone who would be a great writer and editor-in-chief for such a publication." " It will take a lot of work and will mean spending a lot of time together." "I'll focus on the business end of things while you focus on the stories." "I am also going to start painting again, both as a fundraiser and outlet that can be mine." "I can't promise that some of the paintings won't be of you, but I won't show them to anyone without your permission." "I think this joint venture will allow us to get reacquainted and see if we are truly meant to be together forever."

Betty: "Matt, I don't know what to say, it is almost too much to process and too good to believe-to be able to write about things that matter and do that with the man I love-I can't think of anything better."

Matt "I take that as a Yes, you'll try this with me."

Betty: "Yes, I will, but under one condition."

Matt, looking at Betty curiously: "What condition is that?"

Betty: "First, we need to take a vacation, alone, with no distractions, so that we can start getting reacquainted and catch up on the last 6 months. Then, we can come back, ready to make a difference in the world."

Matt: "That sounds perfect to me."

Matt then tenderly kisses Betty, with each of them reluctant to end the kiss.

Betty: "Well, I'd say the rekindling of our romance is off to a great start."

Matt: "Agreed."

Betty and Matt then walk off hand in hand, eagerly anticipating what the future will hold for them as they make memories together.


End file.
